


Three of a Kind

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby waits, trying to be everything she's not so that she can keep Sam trusting her. It's starting to get to her. Based on <a href="http://diggedy.deviantart.com/art/A-Place-To-Relax-179766699">this picture prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three of a Kind

It was off a beaten track, which was close enough to ‘off the beaten track’ for her. She was getting sick of back alleys and skanky motel rooms. She was sick of him looking at her like a crack addict and she was his next fix. It was her that he was meant to be obsessed with, not her blood. So when he called her, she arranged to meet him here.

And he was late.

In the daylight she imagined it green and lush and beautiful. In the dark it was mysterious, hidden, maybe a little dangerous. Like her. She sat at the wooded table, the seats nearly wider than the tabletop, it seemed a little unbalanced but it was more comfortable than it looked. The grass was too long and it made her jeans damp at the bottom. 

She picked at the moss growing on the table, marking out how old it was. She felt its plight, she was centuries old herself. How many people like her had this place seen? How many places like this had she seen?

He still wasn’t here.

She thought up things to say, romantic twists to put on this place. Maybe she could suggest they screw in the long grass. But she wouldn’t say it like that, she’d say ‘make love’ and he’d probably look at her like she’d lost her mind. He’d ask her who she was and what she’d done with Ruby. Then she’d pretend t be upset, tell him that she didn’t have to do all this for him. She’d remind him that she wasn’t like the rest. He’d feel guilty and apologize and he’d be in the palm of her hand for another few weeks. 

Maybe they’d lie in the grass, naked, waiting for the sun to discover them and cast them out, making the place beautiful again.

She looked around her seeing no sign of headlights in the distance, no signs of life at all. She growled into the empty night, damning this place for sucking her in, making her want to play nice.

Deception came easily to Ruby but patience didn’t. 

When he finally got there, she took the knife to her arm and gave him the blood. She didn’t say a word and when he was done, she stalked back off into the night. 

When she finally turned back, he was sat down at the bench, his head in his hands. He hated himself as much as she hated herself and in a place so foreign to her, foreign feelings rose in her throat, pressing down on her chest.

They were three of a kind. Him, her and an old bench off the beaten track, old before it’s time and covered in grime because there was nobody left to remember it.

She went back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #12: Prompt: Picture @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
